Little Things
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Ok so the idea for this is basically all the little things Jess loves about Becker.Rated T for later on
1. Chapter 1 Your Smile and Your Touch

**A/N This chapter is 200 words as I'm focusing on both his smile and the handholding :) 100 words for each**

Jess coughed as she came to, the motion wracking her whole body, which _hurt_. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus her vision.

She could see Abby and Emily to one side, but her eyes only sought one person, only sought the same comfort and reassurance he'd given her through the entire night. Her eyes met his hazel ones and she managed to muster a weak smile.

"Hey," he said quietly, smiling back.

His smile was probably the first thing that had attracted her to him. It was absolutely mesmerizing, and completely contagious. She loved it.

* * *

><p>The second thing she realized, was that he was holding her hand. She was thankful for it because she was still cold and his was incredibly warm and generating heat back into her body.<p>

She also had to admit she loved the way it felt, his large, gun calloused hand, encasing her small, dainty one. Jess squeezed it lightly, reassuring him she was okay.

Her feelings for Becker had never been secret, but nearly dying and then seeing his smile and the worry in his eyes, made her realize she didn't just like him, she was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Kiss

When Jess came to again, she was in the hospital. She could feel a small pressure on her hand, looking down she saw that her hand was clasped in someone else's, and looking over, she saw that someone else, was Becker.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

He glanced at the clock, "Twenty-nine hours, give or take."

"Becker, you…"

Suddenly she was cut off by a pair of lips covering hers. She gasped slightly before kissing him back.

"I could have lost you today," he said quietly.

"But you didn't, I'm right here," she replied, kissing him gently.


	3. Chapter 3 That Drive Me Crazy

****I'd planned 100 words for this one too…but it sort of grew and I couldn't bring myself to cut it shorter.**

Truth be told, Jess had been a bit scared that after the kiss in the hospital, Becker would try to pretend it hadn't happened, that he had just been overwhelmed by worry.

The next morning when she was released, she honestly hadn't expected Becker to be the one that was there to drive her home, but he strode in just as the doctor left, looking amazing in jeans and a black button down.

Becker took in her look of surprise, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was expecting Connor or Abby," she said sheepishly.

"Now Jessica, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't drive you home from the hospital?" he asked, cheeks coloring when he realized what he'd just implied.

Jess walked over and put a hand on his cheek, "Why Captain Becker, are you blushing?" she said a smile playing at her lips.

"What? No! Of course not, I…" he was silenced by a chaste kiss from Jess, before she turned to go get her belongings.

"By the way, if you did want me to be your girlfriend, I wouldn't object," she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly behind her, lips brushing against the nape of her neck.

"Yes, given I'm still sane, because it's little things like that, that will drive me mad."


	4. Chapter 4 Being In Your Arms

Jess lay on Becker's couch, her back resting against his chest and his arms holding her close.

The movie credits rolled but neither made a move to, well, move. Jess knew it was inevitable, she had to, she had to go home. Sighing, she sat up and grabbed the remote, turning both the tv and dvd player off.

Before she could do anything else, she had been swooped up in a pair of strong arms and was being carried down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"This," he said laying her down on the bed, before getting on it beside her and encircling her in his arms again, "That is, unless you'd rather go home?"

Jess turned and wrapped her arms around Becker, "What do you think?" she replied, kissing him softly.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sound Of Your Voice

****Song All We Are By OneRepublic**

"_Your friend wants everyone to take a turn at what_?" Becker asked incredulous.

"Kar-a-oke," Jess replied, sounding it out teasingly to get the point across.

"Jess, I don't sing," he said firmly.

"Oh come on, it's just for fun, no one cares if you can actually sing or not," she sighed, Please Becker, for me?" she added softly.

"Why is it I suddenly no longer have the ability to use the word "no," at least not where you're concerned?" he asked amused.

And that was how, just over an hour later he found himself onstage, in a bar, with a microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this to Jess Parker," he said as the music started.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong_

_Black and white didn't fit you and all along,_

_You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything_

_That I need just to make it, and I believe that..._

_Time can tear you apartBut it won't break anything that you are, you are_

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

He caught Jess' gaze and she smiled, he smiled back at her, holding her gaze as he sang.

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit_

_I figured there's nothing to lose,_

_I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down_

_You're an island and my ship has run aground_

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,_

_But you and me we're alright_

_We won't say our goodbyes you know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need all we need, a lover's alibi_

_Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy_

_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

_So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

Jess was waiting at the bottom of the stage stairs when he came off, her eyes bright and smile even brighter.

"Why did you never tell me you could sing?"

"You never asked?" he replied, hoping she'd drop it.

She laughed softly, "You have an amazing voice Becker."

"Keep that in mind, because I'm _never_ doing that again."


	6. Chapter 6 When You're Jealous

Becker sat in front of the screens in the CCTV room, flipping through the screens. The ARC was silent, Connor was holed up in his lab working on some Prospero project, Abby, in the menagerie playing with Rex, Matt, tending plants in one of the greenhouse rooms and Jess, was immersed in whatever work she was doing at the ADD.

He studied her soft features, set in concentration, watched her slender fingers dart across the keyboard, she was beautiful. Truthfully, he'd found himself watching her more and more recently, which, he justified, was reasonable, as they were dating now. The truth was very few people knew they were together, it wasn't that he was ashamed by any means, if it were up to him the entire world would know, but she'd been afraid Burton would give Becker a hard time about internal fraternization, as he'd already tried to come down on Abby and Connor.

Becker watched as one of the lab techs came over beside Jess, file in hand, to ask her a question, leaning in close as she explained something. He felt his hand clench into a fist, watching the man's sadly obvious attempts at flirting with his girlfriend. Becker quickly switched the screen as someone entered the CCTV room.

"Sir, ready for a takeover?"

"Yes, thank you Wilkins," he said, standing and heading to the Ops Room.

Jess was just leaving her desk when he came in, and Becker could see the lab technician's eyes, following every swing of her hips as she walked away from him and towards Becker. She smiled when she saw him and he walked forwards and brought his hand to the back of her neck, kissing her thoroughly. Jess melted into the kiss, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders as he fisted the hair at the base of her skull causing her to gasp softly.

When they broke apart, Jess smiled slightly, "I thought we were keeping us secret for now?" she asked.

"I'll deal with Burton if I have to, he doesn't scare me. What I won't deal with is having to watch other guys flirt shamelessly with you and just stand by and watch, because we're pretending you don't matter to me."

"You were jealous," she teased, grinning.

"Maybe, or maybe you're just too desirable for your own good," he opted.

"I kind of like the idea of you jealous."


	7. Chapter 7 When You Finally Let Me In

Jess stood precariously balanced at the top of a step ladder, attempting to rearrange some filing boxes. She finished securing the boxes and went to step back down. Her heel caught, and she was thrown off balance, knocking the ladder off balance as well, then she was falling. Jess braced herself for the impact with the hard, cement floor, she was only about three feet off the ground, but the fall was going to hurt.

Instead of the floor, she found herself being caught by two strong arms, her arms circled his neck as she tried to regain her sense of balance.

"Did the thought of asking for help not occur to you?" Becker's quiet voice mused.

Jess blushed, "I was doing okay, up until my heel caught," she said, glancing up at him.

Jess tried not to stare into his hazel eyes, not to read too much into the concern reflected in them. They had been together for just over a month now and things were still teetering on complicated. She'd thought after he'd kissed her in the Ops Room, that things would get easier, but they hadn't. As soon as he'd registered what he'd done, he'd backed off again, started keeping his distance when they were at the ARC. Sometimes she worried that it wasn't as much him trying to keep up professionalism, as it was maybe he wasn't as serious about her as she'd first thought. They'd been spending much less time together than they used to.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of moving some file boxes by myself." she said, sliding her feet onto the ground, and taking a step back.

Becker seemed taken aback by the sudden distance she put between them, his eyes flickering with a trace of hurt. Her tone, she realized, had been a bit harsh, but she was confused and hurt by his recent actions.

"I wasn't implying you couldn't…I'm sorry if it seemed that way, I merely meant you can always ask me for help."

"Can I?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, taken aback, "Why on earth would you think you couldn't?"

"Because you barely look at me when we're at the ARC, because ever since you kissed me that day in the Ops Room…instead of bringing us closer it's drove us apart… Becker if something has changed… if your feelings for me have changed, please just tell me."

Becker closed his eyes, "Yes, Jessica, my feelings for you have changed, that's the reason I've been distancing myself from you…I…"

"Don't, you don't need to explain. I understand completely," she cut him off, knowing if she let him continue, she would end up doing something she regretted, like crying in front of him.

She turned and went to leave the room, she'd gotten a few steps, only to have his hand close around her wrist. Jess turned back to face him, eyes brimming slightly with tears.

"Jess, I wasn't about to break up with you," he said, bringing his thumbs up to just below her eyes and trapping the tears before they could escape, "I've been avoiding you, because I was afraid."

"Afraid?" she asked, confused.

"I love you, Jess. More than I have ever loved another person, and that scared me. It scared me because I was afraid you didn't reciprocate."

Jess laughed, her face lighting up in a bright smile, "You actually thought there was a possibility I didn't reciprocate? Captain Becker, I've loved you for a very long time, I was just afraid to tell you."

Becker leaned down and kissed her, "I love you," he murmured against her lips, " and I'm sorry I made you think otherwise."


	8. Chapter 8 When You Speak French

****Interpretations are in the italic authors notes **

Jess paused in the doorway of Becker's office watching him intently. He was on the phone with someone and speaking in…French, Jess realized.

"Je comp rends comple`tement, monsieur," he said smoothly, "Leur s`ecurit`e sera notre principale pr`eoccupation," he continued.

_((A/N I completely understand, sir. Their safety will be our number one concern))_

Jess watched the curve of his lips with each word, listened to the way his voice pronounced each word, pronouncing every accent perfectly. Jessica Parker had a weakness, and unknowingly, Becker had just found it.

Becker glanced up from his desk, surprised to see Jess standing there, watching him. He assumed she was just waiting for him to finish the phone conversation, needing to ask him something about a report or something, but there was something in her eyes that he didn't recognize.

"Oui, je vais vous parler bientot," he said, before hanging up the phone.

_((A/N Yes, I'll talk to you soon))_

"Can I help you with something, Jess?" he asked, turning his attentions to the petite field coordinator and giving her a warm smile.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I was just wondering if you had the report on the last anomaly finished? Lester's asking for it," she said quickly, seemingly flustered.

"I do, I meant to get it to you this morning. I just got incredibly busy."

"It's fine…I noticed…Was that French you were speaking?" she asked.

"Yes, it was…did I pronounce something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, or I don't think so…I was just curious," she said, blushing.

"You know something, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were attracted to foreign languages," he smirked, handing her the file she needed.

"But you do know better," she lied, turning to leave.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face him, only to find him standing inches from her.

"Tu es tr`es belle aujourd`hui," he said quietly, breath tickling her ear.

At her confused look, he interpreted, "You look beautiful today."


	9. Chapter 9 Your Reassurance

****Hey guys! Sorry this update took awhile but my muse wasn't cooperating with ideas. I have a couple more but would love some prompts if you have them! This one came from the LiveJournal Just Kiss Her Community. **

**Prompt: Jess had a very awkward period throughout secondary school. She knows she's past all that, but sometimes she wonders if she's really grown up at all. Becker assures her that she has. **

Becker guided Jess through the crowded hotel ballroom, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Thank you again for doing this," she said quietly.

"Of course, I'm quite fascinated to see into your past a little honestly. You're almost as secretive about your past as I am mine."

"It just wasn't that interesting," she replied

Jess closed her eyes, recalling her days in school. She'd been picked on mercilessly, tormented for being young and geeky. Jess had graduated school at fourteen, and during her time there she had been incredibly gangly and wearing braces.

She wasn't even sure what had possessed her to come to this five year gathering thing, why she'd opened herself up to the torment of it. Sure she wasn't that girl anymore, she'd come into her figure, had an amazing boyfriend and a good career. Okay, so maybe her original intentions had been to rub it in a little…only seeing these people again, the insecurities flooded back.

"Excuse me," Jess turned to find a tall, blonde standing there, studying her, she recognized her immediately.

"Kayla, long time no see," Jess said, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Kayla Peters had been the center of Jess' torment and as one of the popular girls, Kayla had gotten plenty of backup. The woman seemed taken aback by Jess' immediate recognition.

"I was just over there and I was trying to place you but it wouldn't come to me and then I thought maybe it was your friend who attended here, but I would _certainly_ remember him," she said, giving Becker a thorough once over.

Jess forced a smile, "Jessica Parker, we were in the same homeroom."

Kayla looked thoughtful, studying the girl, trying to place her, "I feel awful, really, but it's not coming to me."

"Really? Maybe this will jog your memory, you and your friends used to get me to help you with your homework all the time," she said, tensing.

Kayla's eyes widened, "Jessica Parker…you look…different."

Becker wrapped his arms around Jess' waist and she leaned back against him.

"I guess five years will do that," she said coolly, "People change, _mature," _she said the last word a little more pointedly than necessary.

* * *

><p>Becker could hear what sounded almost like anger in his girlfriend's voice, and he could definitely feel the tension in her body. What had this woman done to Jess? He finally seized the opportunity to pull her aside and talk to her.<p>

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Kayla and I…don't have the best history. It's nothing big."

He raised an eyebrow and Jess sighed.

"I was a bit of a geek in school, gangly, braces, it didn't help I was also advanced for my age and graduated early. She and the other popular kids took advantage of that…bullied me into doing their homework, that sort of thing."

Becker hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you are right about one thing, people do change," he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "And you Jess Parker, are beautiful, caring, brilliant and intelligent and you help save lives everyday, I bet blondie can't say that about herself," he smirked.

Jess leaned up and kissed him, taking his breath away with her intensity.

"Thank you, Becker."


	10. Chapter 10 You're Warm

***Prompt from Prawn Crackers, Jess and Becker huddle together for warmth.**

Jess' head was pounding, she reached up and touched her head, and when she brought her fingers back, they were coated in blood.

"Becker?" she mumbled, half coherently.

"I'm right here Jess," he replied, applying light pressure to her head wound.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. You? Other than the head?"

"I-I think so."

Everything had happened so fast. They'd been driving home, it was snowing, had been all day, the car had hit an ice patch and skidded. Becker hadn't been able to regain control and they had careened off the road and down an embankment.

"C-cold," she muttered.

Becker climbed over the seat into the back; leaning the passenger seat back, he gently maneuvered her to his lap. He kicked the seat back into place and then stretched out in the seat, positioning her so her head rested on his shoulder, and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied, snuggling into his embrace, "You're very warm."

Becker laughed, "Good to know," he placed a kiss on her head, "Just stay with me, help will be here soon."


	11. Chapter 11 When You Bring Me Chocolate

"Bring me back some chocolate, just nothing with orange, it's weird."

Jess Parker had spoken those words to Matt Anderson, the team's leader, but it hadn't been Matt who'd brought her back chocolate, it had been Becker. The small gesture had made her ecstatic, causing her to grin like an idiot.

Ever since then, Becker had brought her back chocolate after almost every mission. Mint chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with nuts, variety boxed chocolates, his choice never ceased to surprise her. Even once they'd started dating, he'd brought her chocolates each time he picked her up. On their first date, he'd given her a dozen chocolate roses. Becker had no idea that she'd carefully unwrapped each one and then reconstructed the foil roses, which were still on her nightstand.


	12. Chapter 12 When You Dress Up

****Ok, so this is the beginning of a one shot I'm working on, but I couldn't help putting it as a chapter here**

The ARC's main ops room was hardly recognizable, black lights hung from the ceiling, fake spider webs covered most of the ceiling and fog rolled across the floor. Jess looked around and smiled, she'd really outdone herself.

"It looks fantastic," a voice whispered in her ear, "As do you, a ladybug suits you."

Jess smiled and turned to face Becker, "Thanks," she then took in his outfit and hugged him tightly, "You dressed up!"

Becker wore a vampire costume, complete with very real looking fake fangs, Jess had to admit it was rather hot. He leaned down and playfully nipped at her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Becker, stop it!" she squealed.

"Could you two please get a room?" a voice drawled.

Becker pulled away from Jess immediately, both blushing, they turned to face an annoyed looking Lester.

"Sorry sir, that was my fault completely."

"Just try to maintain, will you?" he replied before walking off.


	13. Chapter 13 The Way You Take Care Of Me

Becker sat down on the edge of the bed, a bowl of hot soup in his hands. He still wasn't sure letting himself in had been a brilliant idea, but hadn't wanted her to have to get up if she was in bed.

"Jess?" he said softly.

A tuft of brown hair appeared from under the blankets, followed by two blue eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Becker, what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"Lester said you called in sick, I was worried….I brought soup."

Jess smiled and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"My hero," she said smiling, "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14 When Your Composure Slips

****Thank you PrawnCrackers for the prompt!**

Jess crossed the grounds of the ARC, pulling her white pea coat tighter around her. Lester had sent her to find Becker, and after checking his office and the armory, she'd found out he was on border patrol, meaning she was now traipsing through the snow trying to find him. Suddenly something very cold, and wet hit her in the back of the head, squealing she turned to see Becker grinning at her. She glared playfully and bent down, forming a snowball of her on and launching it at him just as another soldier drew his attention away. Becker stopped mid sentence and turned to glare at her, "You're dead," he mouthed, his stoic soldier expression fading into a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15 When You Shave

**** Another prompt for Prawn Crackers. Jess loves to watch Becker shave**

Jess heard the sound of the electric razor and found her feet carrying her towards the bathroom on their own accord. It was an odd fascination, but she loved watching Becker shave. She leaned against the doorframe and he smiled when he caught her reflection in the mirror.

He finished up and turned to her, "Did I miss anywhere?"

She stepped forwards and ran her fingers across the smooth skin, "Nope," she smiled and he leaned down to kiss her.


	16. Chapter 16 When You Shave Alternate

****This is a different version of the last chapter, prompt by YourLovelyHair**

"Becker, hold still!" Jess chided.

"I can do this myself," he replied, with a sigh, as she rubbed the shaving cream on his face.

"Becker you can barely move your arm, don't be silly."

Jess picked up the razor and began carefully running it over his face. She moved the razor with the same precision that her fingers glided over a keyboard. It was surprisingly intimate, Becker thought, watching as her brow furrowed in concentration. Or maybe, he realized, it was the fact that their bodies were only inches apart as she worked.


	17. Chapter 17 Small and Tall

***And another prompt from Prawn Crackers- Small and Tall  
><strong>

Jess was short, she'd always wore high heels to make up for that. Once she and Becker had started dating, her list of reasons for wearing heels had grown, wearing them, meant she wasn't completely dwarfed by the Captain. Becker however seemed to like to catch her when she was out of her heels, he enjoyed the fact that he had to lift her off the ground when they hugged or kissed to keep her from having to stretch.


	18. Chapter 18 Your Excitement For Christmas

****This one is a prompt from Curly Wurly Me **

When Jess got to Becker's after work, she was greeted by the sounds of Becker singing, more to the point Becker singing Christmas carols. She grinned, creeping silently into the living room where Becker was putting garland on the mantle. They'd planned to decorate his tree that weekend, after Jess insisted he put one up, and it seemed the soldier had found the Christmas spirit.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time..." _Becker sang as he draped the garland.

Jess grabbed a second strand of the couch and went over and draped it around his neck, causing him to spin around and blush.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she grinned, "Having fun?"


	19. Chapter 19 When You Surprise Me

When Jess walked into her office, she was immediately confused. One of her favorite dresses lay on the back of her chair in a garment bag. Walking over she saw a sticky note attached that read _Put me on. _Her shift was over, and she wasn't one to be a spoil sport, so she closed her office door and changed into the dress.

Once the dress was in place, she went to reach behind her and zip it, only to find a pair of hands already there. She shivered slightly as Becker's knuckles grazed her back as he pulled the zipper up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jess turned to him, "Yes, but where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," he responded grinning.


	20. Chapter 20 Your Hands

****Another prompt from Prawn Crackers :)**

Jess sat at her desk, doing her best to focus on the report in front of her. It had been one of those days, one where no matter how hard she'd tried it hadn't been good enough. There had been four creatures, she'd done her best to keep up with them only for a fifth to jump out from behind some crates, killing one soldier and injuring Connor in the process.

"It wasn't your fault, Jess."

She glanced up to see Becker standing beside the desk, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"I should have seen it…it's my job to be your eyes and ears," she said, not meeting his gaze.

He walked around and sat on the corner of the desk, taking both her small hands in his. He squeezed them tightly before kissing the tops.

"You can't save everyone, Jess."

Jess squeezed his hands, "That's my line," she said smiling slightly, feeling his hands tighten around hers


	21. Chapter 21 When You Make The Day Perfect

****Happy Valentines Day! **

**Accidentally stumbled on the actual chocolate bar, which is where the inspiration came from, going to try and post the link here, just remove the spaces**

**Candy Bar- http:/ www. Withlovegifts . /images/ _lib/be-my-valentine-love-birds-personalised-chocolate-bar-5047465-0-1293444228000 .jpg**

**Cupcakes- http:/ dessertedplanet. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/02/Box-of-Chocolates-Cupcakes .jpeg**

Jess found the first chocolate bar in the passenger seat of her car when she got in to head to the ARC. She grinned, it wasn't just a plain chocolate bar, it was wrapped in white with little black swirls in the corner and hearts, two birds sat on the bottom and above them was written "Jessica, Be My Valentine?"

The second, a small box of chocolate this time, was in her locker. She smiled, of course she had a pretty good idea who they were from, but to find he'd gone to the trouble of surprising her with something each place she went made her very happy.

When she reached the ADD, she found a box of chocolate cupcakes waiting for her. It was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever, that she was sure of.


	22. Chapter 22 You Keeping Me Company

****Prompt from Prawn Crackers, "Midnight" I'm not entirely happy with this one but it's been ages since I've posted and I wanted to get an update up. Hope you like it!**

The ARC was silent. Jess sighed and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was after midnight. She hated the night shift, the ARC was completely deserted other than some soldiers and a couple techs. She jumped when a cup was placed in front of her.

"I thought you might need a pick me up," a smooth voice said from behind her.

She smiled, "Why thank you, Captain."

"I hate the night shift," he complained, sitting in the chair next to the ADD.

"Funny, I was just thinking that before you walked up. I'm so used to all the noise, it's almost eerie when it's this quiet here."

"Well, maybe I can help remedy that slightly," he replied, before getting up and disappearing down the corridor.

He returned several minutes later with a stack of paperwork and his own cup of coffee.

"Now, at least we can have the noise of talking to each other," he said.

Jess smiled, "Thanks."


	23. Chapter 23 You

****To all of my readers we have come to the end of this drabble series. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, prompts and feedback. You guys are amazing! I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I have writing them.**

Jess couldn't believe it had been one year since she and Becker had gotten together, one year since the horrible incident with the beetles. She felt as nervous as she had before their first date and had no idea why. Becker had planned a perfect dinner for them, which he'd set up on the roof of his flat, candlelit and overlooking the city, but he'd seemed nervous all night which was making her antsy.

"Becker, what's wrong?" she asked as they finished eating.

He smiled, "Nothing, everything is great, perfect really."

"Then why do you seem so nervous?"

He stood and walked to where he was beside her chair, "Because I'm not sure what your answer to the question I'm about to ask is."

Jess furrowed her brow, "What's the question?"

Becker dropped to one knee, and Jess' breath caught, "Jessica Parker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, his hazel eyes fixed on her with a hopeful expression.

"Yes! Of course, I will!" she squealed.

He grinned and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Becker," she said, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
